marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaveedra Seven (Mojoverse)
Gaveedra-7, The Prince of Blades, Benjamin Russell, Star, Willie Garvin, Star Face, Ben Gaveedra | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , , Blood Cadre AllianceCategory:Blood Cadre Alliance members (Mojoverse) | Relatives = Alison Blaire (Dazzler) (mother/"daughter-in-law"); Longshot (father; "son"/genetic receiver); Windsong ("wife"/breeding partner, deceased); Lois London (Mortis) (maternal aunt); | Universe = Mojoverse | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-616) | BaseOfOperations = Manor Crossing, 15th Avenue, College Point, Queens, New York, New York; formerly New Tian, California; X-Factor Investigations Headquarters, New York City, New York; Adirondack Mountains, Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; Murderworld; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Mojoverse | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 95 lbs (88.5 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ; Shifting to SilverCategory:Silver Eyes | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Eyes sometimes appear clear or silvery; Black starburst mark over left eye; Hollow bones, which make him much lighter than the average person | Citizenship = Mojoworlder, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Private Investigator and warrior; formerly adventurer, ultimate fighter | Education = Trained in combat and technology in Mojoverse | Origin = Mutant warrior from one hundred years in the future. Born in the Mojoworld, he was trained to be a gladiator and fight for the entertainment of the masses. Son to his "clonal son" (Longshot) and to the Human mutant Dazzler: Mutant/engineered mutant hybrid (Longshot doesn't consider himself to be a mutant) Son/father paradox/time loop. | PlaceOfBirth = Mojoworld | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Rob Liefeld; Fabian Nicieza | First = New Mutants Vol 1 99 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Shatterstar is the biological son of former X-Men Longshot and Dazzler; however, due to a temporal paradox, he was also responsible for the creation of Longshot. It was revealed that because of Mephisto's manipulation of Shatterstar by sending him back in time to the Mojoverse along with Rictor, Shatterstar was discovered and experimented on by Arize who created Longshot from his DNA. As Longshot was genetically extrapolated from Shatterstar's genes, Star was essentially Longshot's father. This created a paradox when Longshot years later impregnated Dazzler who then gave birth to Shatterstar. Longshot and Dazzler were mindwiped to forget the pregnancy and the Shatterstar infant was sent 100 years into the future by his own adult self in order to maintain the consistency of the time line. Mojoworld Shatterstar learned the arts of battle as a warrior in arenas on Mojoworld, where he participated in combats staged for Mojo's television programs. It’s assumed it was here he developed his strong sense of honor and pride as a warrior, to combat the constant violence and death in his life. Eventually he escaped and joined the Cadre Alliance, the rebel group that sought to overthrow Mojo V's dictatorship. From there, he learned the Cadre’s language and began taking part in missions, one of which sent him back in time to find the X-Men and get their assistance in defeating Mojo. X-Force Instead of finding the X-Men, Shatterstar was transported back in time to Earth at the point just before Cable reorganized the New Mutants into X-Force. With Cable's assurance that they would help him defeat Mojo, Shatterstar became a founding member of the new team. X-Force was also where he first met Rictor. Shatterstar and Rictor formed a close friendship. Shatterstar learned Spanish specifically to communicate privately with Rictor. After an awkward trip to a night club, Shatterstar also confessed to Ric that he wasn't emotionally prepared for physical interaction, due to his upbringing on Mojoworld. Rictor vowed to help Star with his development. Later Shatterstar discovered, to his bewilderment, that he also had the memories of an Earthling named Benjamin Russell. Soon afterwards, Mojo made Cable and Shatterstar his prisoners and transformed them into digital images for one of his television programs. In the course of the show, Shatterstar was mortally wounded in combat. Mojo's sometime ally Spiral teleported Cable and Shatterstar back into reality, where they regained their true forms. Spiral brought Cable, Shatterstar, Longshot, and the X-Force member Siryn to the Weisman Institute for the Criminally Insane in Rutland, Vermont. There Spiral directed them to the bedside of one of its patients, a mutant named Benjamin Russell who had no living relatives, had been in a coma since his powers had emerged, and, curiously, looked identical to Shatterstar. Longshot transferred Shatterstar's "uemeur," or soul, into Benjamin Russell's body, and the two became one. Apparently Shatterstar's body merged with Russell's as well, for the resulting body bore the starburst pattern that Shatterstar had around his left eye and his hair lengthened greatly. Restored to full health and consciousness, and feeling "whole" for the first time in his life, Shatterstar resumed his work as a member of X-Force. Shatterstar accompanied Rictor to the Richter home in Mexico to try and end Rictor's family's arms-dealing business. Presumably they succeeded, though it’s not known why they later parted. Shatterstar was later in Madripoor, earning his money by fighting in arenas. He was sought out by Spiral, who had one of her agents make Shatterstar believe she wanted to kill him. With a fake quest, Spiral lured Shatterstar to an alternate universe she had conquered and ruled. On that Earth, Spiral had also killed most of that world's heroes and mutants. That Earth's Shatterstar had been killed as well. He was found by that Earth's rebel forces, including Cable and some others he knew from X-Force. Together, they eventually defeated Spiral. Upon returning to the mainstream Earth, Shatterstar was contacted by Cable, who requested that Shatterstar temporarily join him on a mission to defeat the Skornn. Shatterstar agreed, but first Cable wanted him to train with monks on Mount Xixabangma. After those monks were killed by Skornn's worshipers, Shatterstar was reunited with his old team and they eventually killed the Skornn. M-Day and Civil War Following M-Day and the passing of the Superhuman Registration Act, Shatterstar teamed up with former X-Force allies Domino and Caliban to break The 198 out of the encampment set up for mutants on the grounds of the Xavier Institute. They took the escapees to a secret base provided to them by Captain America via Nick Fury. While fighting O*N*E he nearly killed Micromax, claiming that while there is no such thing as murder during war, he had only meant to disable him. X-Factor Investigations At some unknown point, Cortex gained control over Shatterstar and sent him to attack his friends. While searching for Madrox, Rictor and Strong Guy discovered Father Maddox, a dupe of Madrox's, that had been living in New England as a priest. They decided to investigate further, hoping to find the whereabouts of Madrox Prime. Upon meeting Father Maddox, a masked man crashed through the window with swords ablaze. After a brief battle, the attacker was revealed to be Shatterstar, possessed by Cortex. Once Shatterstar was broken out of his trance-like state, and recognized Rictor, the two embraced one another and finally shared a kiss. Shortly afterwards Shatterstar transported X-Factor to Latveria, where he remained with Layla Miller and Dr. Doom for a while. Layla and Shatterstar next appeared at Dublin Airport to save Banshee from Dr. Bolivar Trask's Mutant Response Division. After they escaped, the trio rejoined the rest of X-Factor back in New York City. Rictor and Shatterstar began a steady romantic relationship after Shatterstar's return, though this not without it's difficulties. Rictor, having finally come to terms with his sexual identity, wanted a stable monogamous relationship with Shatterstar. Shatterstar, on the other hand, found himself interested in a more open relationships which would allow him to explore other sexual possibilities. The two resolved that they would work things out, and proceeded to make up both emotionally and physically. However, before they could get very far, the two were interrupted when a pregnant Wolfsbane barged in. Although Wolfsbane was actually pregnant with Hrimhari's child, she led Shatterstar and the others to believe Rictor was the father. This news put a strain on Shatterstar and Rictor's relationship, but a brief encounter between Hrimhari and Shatterstar in Niffleheim cleared up the question of paternity. After the birth and abandonment of Wolfsbane's son, Shatterstar and Rictor volunteered (unsolicited) to accompany Wolfsbane in searching for her child. The trio first traveled to Hel and receive a mystic amulet to locate the child, and finally found him in Sproul State Forrest in Pennsylvania. Wolfsbane's son, Tier, was being tracked independently by both Darwin and Vanora but Shatterstar and Rictor were able to fight off attacks from both, and Tier escaped unharmed with his mother. Wolfsbane then chose to leave X-Factor and raise Tier with the aid and protection of Jack Russell, the Werewolf By Night. Shatterstar and Rictor, however, returned to X-Factor Investigations in New York City. After Rahne and her son, Tier, returned to X-Factor to seek sanctuary from Darwin and other would-be assassins, all of X-Factor were transported to Hell. The Hell Lords vied to gain overall control by killing Tier, and X-Factor fought their demon armies to protect him. When Shatterstar attacked Mephisto to free Tier from a magical prison, Mephisto seemingly vaporised him, before doing the same to Rictor. After X-Factor In fact, Rictor and Shatterstar both ended up going back in time and being transported to the Mojoverse. Shatterstar was again brainwashed into attacking Rictor - this time in a televised gladiatorial battle. Rictor managed to incapacitate Shatterstar, before escaping the arena with help from Mojoverse rebels, including the Longshot of this era. Whilst he was unconscious, Shatterstar was brought to Arize, who cloned him (and used his some of his DNA to create Longshot). Shatterstar awoke in time to use his powers to escape an attack by Mojo and Spiral, and Shatterstar transported them forward in time. In this new time period, Rictor came across Dazzler giving birth to Shatterstar as a baby. Rictor and Shatterstar helped to deliver the baby, before Shatterstar erased Dazzler's memory. To maintain the timeline as it was meant to take place, Shatterstar then transported himself, Rictor and himself as a baby forward in time again - by 100 years - to the period he grew up in. Shatterstar and Rictor somehow made it back to Earth and their own time, and joined their fellow mutants - including former teammates Strong Guy and Wolfsbane - in New Tian. After New Tian was dismantled, Rictor told Iceman that he and Shatterstar were now on a break. Shatterstar rejoined the X-Men in New York to investigate signs that the Phoenix Force might have returned to Earth, checking the Manhattan sewers in a team with Dazzler and Strong Guy. Krakoa Shatterstar was of the many mutants that joined the mutant nation of Krakoa upon its creation. He was seen alongside many other Krakoans grieving Charles Xavier dead at the hands of anti-mutant super-human criminals that had infiltrated Krakoa and killed many of its residents, including Xavier. | Powers = Shatterstar is a mutant, the naturally born son of the mutant Dazzler and the artificially-engineered Biped Longshot. As a result, he was born with many of the superhuman traits Longshot was engineered to possess, in addition to his own unique mutant abilities. Shatterstar also merged with the individual named Benjamin Russell, with whom he shares an unexplained connection. Russell was also reportedly a mutant. Russell's mutant powers are unknown, but Shatterstar did not appear to gain or lose any abilities when the two merged. (Although his teleporting ability surfaced after he bonded with Russell, the two events happened 13 years apart and were not noticeably connected. ) * Superhuman Senses: Shatterstar possesses superhuman senses beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Strength: Shatterstar possesses superhuman strength beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Speed: Shatterstar possesses superhuman speed beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Reflexes: Shatterstar possesses superhuman reflexes beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Agility: Shatterstar possesses superhuman agility beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Dexterity: Shatterstar possesses superhuman dexterity beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Coordination: Shatterstar possesses superhuman coordination beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Balance: Shatterstar possesses superhuman balance beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Endurance: Shatterstar possesses superhuman endurance beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Durability: Shatterstar possesses superhuman durability beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Hollow Bones: Shatterstar's bones are hollow, making him far lighter than he looks and further increasing his athletic and acrobatic skills. * Enhanced Learning Capabilities: Shatterstar possesses enhanced learning capabilities, thus making him able to quickly learn and master languages and technology. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Shatterstar is able to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue much faster than an ordinary human. Injuries such as slashes and stabbings heal completely within a matter of hours. * Vibratory Shockwave Generation: Shatterstar possesses the mutant ability to channel powerful vibratory shock waves through his swords. This ability, called his "force of will", can function even when Shatterstar is not in physical contact with his swords. However, Shatterstar rarely uses this ability as it tends to exhaust him, thus he prefers to depend instead on his martial prowess. * Empathically-Driven Teleportation: After Shatterstar returned from the Mojoverse, he demonstrated the ability to open an "X" shaped portal allowing him to instantly transport himself. This is accomplished by having a living "anchor", with whom he must have a connection, visualize their destination before opening a portal. After this is done, Shatterstar must rest at least four hours before teleporting again, as he would otherwise risk the death of himself and anyone he is transporting. Known anchors include Rictor, Longshot, and Layla Miller. | Abilities = * Excellent Strategist: Shatterstar is an excellent strategist. * Mojoworld Martial Arts Mastery: Shatterstar has had extensive training in many forms of the martial arts of Mojoworld. * Mojoworld Swordsmanship Mastery: Shatterstar is a master swordsman. * Adaptability: Shatterstar is able to adapt and learn skills quickly. * Intellect: Shatterstar is incredibly intelligent and can repair advanced technology. * Multilingual: Shatterstar is fluent in English, German and Spanish. | Strength = * Strength Level: Shatterstar is capable of lifting about 5 tons under optimum conditions. | Weaknesses = * Sending Vibrations: Sending vibrations through his sword exhausts him. * Empathically-Driven Teleportation: Shatterstar's teleportation, has the following limitations: ** Anchor: According to Shatterstar, he needs another mind to envision the destination, which serves as an anchor. Additionally, the anchor needs to be someone Shatterstar is connected to. Without that, he would risk getting "lost between". As an anchor he can use Rictor , Longshot and Layla Miller. ** Focus: According to Shatterstar, he generates the energy for his teleportation, but he requires his swords to focus it. ** Teleportation Shock-Wave: The energies released require that the teleport take place outdoors, or he risk blowing up whatever building he is in. ** Exhaustion: After a teleport, Shatterstar needs at least two to four hours to recharge his energies. | Equipment = * Costume: Shatterstar's costume is made of bullet-proof armor from Mojo-World. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Shatterstar's Swords: Shatterstar's original swords were strong enough to severely injure Micromax, can be split into two swords and has a bio-electric current that makes it very hard for people besides him to wield it. His latter swords retracted from wrist gauntlets hidden in the arms of his coat. * Throwing Knives: Shatterstar has been known to wield throwing knives. * Weapons: Shatterstar is proficient with futuristic heavy arms blaster-type weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = * Shatterstar is currently dating Rictor * When Shatterstar was born he had blonde hair like his parents. * Learned Spanish by watching television. * In , Rictor and Shatterstar shared the kiss first on-panel male-male kiss between two mainstream male superheroes in mainstream Marvel comic book history.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=24992 * It was believed for years that Shatterstar was the product between the bio-engineered creation Longshot and the mutant Dazzler, making him partly not human. * In , it is stated twice (once by Longshot himself) that he is no mutant but often believed to be because of his affiliation with the X-Teams, because they themselves assumed that he was a mutant. | Links = * The Shatterstar Page * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Shatterstar }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Regeneration Category:Reincarnation Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Fencing Category:Hypercognitive Category:Martial Arts Category:Teleporters Category:Tattoos Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Multilingual Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Blaire Family Category:High Threats Category:Weapons Expert Category:Acrobats Category:Time-Looped Category:Strategists Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Seismokinesis Category:Longshot's Family Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers